


Bullshit and lies, you're always in disguise.

by ymirssidebitch



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Bottom Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine Has PTSD (Walking Dead), Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/F, Inspired by The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Lesbian Sex, Louis & Violet Friendship (Walking Dead: Done Running), Multiple Orgasms, Past Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Spy clementine, Top Clementine (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirssidebitch/pseuds/ymirssidebitch
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Gabriel García, Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"Right, right, listen here," Violet said as the brunette took the shot, downing it and looking at her as she swallowed the toxin.  
"Would you rather sleep with me... orrrr... Mr Tech man?" She smirked.

"Aw come on, you can't make me answer that!"

"Valid question," she argued, her fingertips tapping against the wood of the table as she anxiously awaited an answer.  
"I'm waiting, Clementine,"

The brunette reached out, taking the drink and downing it, "Keep waiting," she swallowed, looking the blonde dead in the eyes as Violet stared back sternly.

"You're getting good at this. One day, I might even let you win," Violet smirked, lips quirking.  
"Might."

"I'm so scared, Agent Adlon."

"You know I hate that name."

"I do."

"So why do you insist on using it?"

"Because you hate it and it makes you angry," Clementine looked into her eyes, "and might I say, you're quite feisty when you're angry."

The blonde sat up, perched upright, she stared into the brunette's eyes.  
"Love," she whispered, "are you sure you wanna keep talking like that? I don't think your boyfriend will like it, will he?"

"I didn't like it when he fucked my best friend," Clementine whispered back with a smile and narrowed eyes, "but for what it's worth, I'd forgive you for anything. Just look at those eyes, so green, innocent-"

Violet snorted, "innocent. You must not know me as well as you think,"

"Then let me get to know you," she sat up, and suddenly lips touched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violet and Clementine have been working as spies for almost seven years, all while trying to navigate a stable friendship.  
But when both's relationships fall apart, they need to fall back on each other.  
Maybe that leads to more.


	2. | HERE'S THE BED THAT YOU MADE |

Clementine grabs her key, stuffing them into her pocket. She sighs as she begins to walk through the corridor, littered with broken bodies of criminals and all different types of dangerous people.  
She struts through the hallway, a solemn and serious expression on her face as she checks over everyone, making sure none of them were getting up.

"Red alert, red alert," her walkie talkie begins to say. She rolls her eyes, pulling it from her belt and pressing the on button to reply to her friend.

"How many times have I told you? Don't call on me unless there's an emergency or something important," she scolds, standing in the middle of the hallway.

"There is an emergency. Right behind you, Clem, go!"

The brunette pulls out her gun and swiftly turns around, pointing it to the figure behind her and shooting before they dodged it. She turned again and their hand was on the gun, managing to get it out of her hands. She calmed down as she saw the familiar, soft-looking pale-blonde hair.

"You've never been good with your surroundings. Imagine if I had actually been an enemy? You'd be dead," Violet said as she handed the gun back to the brunette who rolled her eyes, taking it and stuffing it into her belt again.

"I've survived worse, you'd merely scratch me."

"You don't get immune to bullet wounds, it's not like a needle," the blonde jogs up behind her, attempting to keep at her pace.

"It is to me,"

"It's just not though, that's just not how it works-"

"Shhhh." Clementine pressed her fingertip the blonde's lips, clearly annoyed. "You're too loud. Shut up."

"God, no wonder I broke up with you," Violet rolled her eyes as they continued their walk down the corridor.  
"So controlling."

"Me? That's rich coming from you, Agent Adlon," Clementine teased as they walked. She purposely kept in front of the blonde, wanting to sway her hips, knowing the blonde's gaze would replace itself on to her body, but also wanting to keep Violet safe should they be attacked.  
"Anyway, you didn't break up with me." She says as she presses the elevator button and casually walks in, the blonde swinging behind her.

"Well, you didn't break up with me," Violet voices as she stands face to face with her in the small enclosed space, their noses barely touching.  
"So, what do you say? You wanna stay at my place tonight?" She whispers, her eyes closing as she leans in until she realizes that she's kissing Clementine's palm, not her lips.

"I'm going to have to pass. I have plans," she teases with a smirk before the doors open and she walks out, leaving Violet's jaw on the floor as she follows her like a lost dog.

"Plans? With who?"

"Why do you want to know, huh? Now, who's controlling?"

"I just want to know..." Violet pouts, arms crossed as she follows the girl down the hallway.

"Jealous, Vi?"

"Shut. Up."

"He's very smart," she explains, "big, strong, hairy, loves to be cuddled and rubbed and held. And kissed... I'm sure you'd like him if I let you know who he wa-"

"Ohhh! Mister Catpernicus! Your dad's cat! You could have told me you were babysitting your little brother, I would've understood," Violet said before chuckling lowly, "big and strong and hairy indeed... hehehe..."

"Shush!" Clementine flushed red, realizing her attempts to make the blonde jealous hadn't worked.  
"You were still worried though," she stopped the blonde in her tracks, leaning up to her ear, "you were worried about somebody else seeing me lay out naked on the couch... weren't you?"

"Me? Nah. You only lay naked on the couch when you're drunk and you don't drink anymore," Violet laughed dumbly, making the brunette grumpy. The blonde kissed her forehead before dipping under her arm and escaping, now leading in front of her.  
"You never lost it, Clem. I love that little grumpy look you have when you don't get what you want,"

"Shut up, I don't get grumpy,"

Violet faked an overdramatic grumpy expression, looking the girl right in her eyes and mocking her.  
"Hi, I'm Clementine Everett, and I don't get grumpy, not even right now as I stand here, clearly grumpy-"

"Shush." She grumped.

Violet continued, "Would you ever get back with me?"

"No."

"Ouch, why?"

"What can I say? I don't think I'd be able to handle the sex monster locked up in that latex suit of yours," she gestured to their outfits, "I'd have to have the patience of a camel. And you're always making me flustered, just looking at your breasts and how constricted they are in that spandex, fuck," she fanned herself dramatically.

Violet rolled her eyes, "I get it. I don't have boobs. You don't have to rub it in."

"You do love being rubbed though, don't you? I know a specific spot-"

"Stoooop!" Violet closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"Race you to the exit!" Clementine changed the subject, knowing her crush's competitive side would come out with those words and soon enough, they were facing to the exit.

A race that Violet would win.

"How, how... are you so, breath-y?" Clementine heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

"I can give you CPR if you need it," Violet offered, " a little mouth to mouth. Even if you don't need it, it wouldn't hurt to practice-"

"Vi, I'm fine. Gabe will be here for me soon anyway," Clementine declared, curled over trying to catch her breath.

A frown attacked Violet's face and suddenly she was overcome with sadness.  
"Oh... you're still seeing him, then?"

"Yeah, I am," she nodded, "he's cool."

"Alright," Violet said, attempting to end the conversation prematurely, not wanting to hear about how great her love's relationship was.

"What about you? Weren't you and Minnie going to... Paris?" She asked, sounding more bitter than intended as she started to unstrap her weapons.

Violet nodded quietly, "mm, yeah. Yeah, we were supposed to but she canceled last minute. She's been sick lately, out a lot, on these business trips and everything. It was supposed to be our chance to spend time together but work needed her for a business trip..." She bit her lip, holding her gun close to her on her lap as she sat by the pillar of the building, rain starting to fall as they awaited their rides home.

"Oh. You don't believe her?"

"What? Fuck, no, I... I don't know what to believe anymore. I want to believe her but I can't. At the end of the day, she'll always be the same old Minerva. She'll always be a cheater. Maybe I shouldn't have taken her back..."

"Has she cheated since?"

Violet nods, "I came home from work, you remember that radioactive one we did, months back? The door was open. I really wanted to have a shower, you know how uncomfortable it is the way they wash us after being exposed to stuff like that, anyway, I walked over to the bathroom and there she was getting fucked in my shower. Gross."

"Eeeesh," Clementine gags, "that's tough."

"She says she's adventurous but she's not, she's just a moron," Violet shrugs, "she doesn't use protection because she thinks she can't get pregnant because she drinks alcohol. Thinks she can't get STD's because she washes. She really needs to go back to school." Violet and Clementine both share a giggle at the idea before they quieted down again, listening only to the battering rain.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"Wonder what?"

"Where we'd be..." Clementine trailed off, "if we had... done that mission correctly..."

"Clem," Violet sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "that was an accident."

"An accident that... that killed people..." She continued, "the cleanup crew, I... I still remember their faces when they saw what we did in there, they thought we were monsters... I still see their faces every time I close my eyes and I can't move on, I'm not like that. I don't believe in that, I can't move on from that,"

"You can and you have. Don't let them die in vain. You need to keep going so their deaths mean something," she urged before the car pulled up, a familiar-looking beanie headed man inside, "your ride's here. See you on Monday."

Clementine sighed, standing up and holding her weapons,"Bye - hey wait, who're you going home with?" She questions with quirked eyebrows.

Violet sighs, "um, I'm sure Louis will pick me up..."

Clementine frowns, attempting to lean down and coerce the blonde to come with her when Gabe beeped the horn, signaling for her to go.

"I'm sorry Vi, I'll see you Monday,"

"Bye, Clem," Violet smiled half-heartedly, watching as she runs across to Gabe. She knows what he's done to her but she tries to put up with it, for now, hoping that maybe he'll stop. As Gabe and Clementine start to drive away, Violet takes out her phone, searching for the nearest bus stop because Louis wouldn't dare to pick her up.

She had to do it herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought you were warned about her," Gabe voiced as he drove the brunette to her home. "I don't know how I feel about you working with your ex-fling."

"She wasn't a fling, we were a couple in high school. That's years ago." She said with furrowed eyebrows, looking out the window of the car, "you're just mad because you can't hurt me like you used to because I have a degree in law. You're lucky I took you back."

He chuckled, "lucky? I'd rather you just left me in the dump like you swore you would. You're not the same anymore-"

"Fine!" She voiced, unplugging her seatbelt. "I'll go."

"What? Clem, I'm on the highway, what are you doi-"

The brunette opened the door of the car, almost being taken away as the metal swung wide open, freeing her. Her boyfriend continued to cry and apologize, begging her to get back in before she hurt herself.

"I'm free!"

"Get in the CAR! You have a degree in law, you know this is ILLEGAL!" He screeched, finally gripping her and pulling her back in. She closed the door and he kept his composure the rest of the journey.

Once they reached Clementine's house, the man immediately began yelling at her. They got out of the car, Clementine hoped he'd stop, but he didn't, he continued to rant and rave the whole way up to her house.

"And you think that people just won't notice because you're what, a spy?" He asked as she began to open the door of the home.

"How many times, Gabe? I'm not a spy. I work at the museum, I'm a security guard."

"Yeah, sure," he rolled his eyes, growing tired of her lies. He grabbed her arms as she went to open the door, pinning her against it and speaking.  
"I know what you're doing, you don't love me, you're just trying to get information about my uncle from me so you can sell it to tabloids because you're a spy."

"Get your greasy, dirty, unclipped and unwashed paws off of my wrists before I prevent you from ever reproducing," she narrows her eyes, knee now placed on his crotch, "all I have to do is kick you."

He let her arms go and huffed. "Fuck you."

"Go on," she ordered, rubbing her forehead, "go! I don't want to see you again," she turned around, facing away from him as she began to open the door.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He was merely silent, and her slight chuckle confirmed it for him.  
"I'm just, I want you to be safe-"

"Yeah okay," she nodded, still not meeting his eyes, "because pinning me to the door is gonna keep me safe. When are you going to realize that it's not your job to keep me safe, it's not anybody's job, I'm a grown woman. Just get out. I'm breaking up with you," she explained, sighing as it was a breath of fresh air.

He opened his mouth to speak again but decided against it, turning away and starting to walk down the steps and down the driveway, leaving her to stare at the keys in her hands. Just waiting until his footsteps disappeared. 

Quickly, she pushed open her door, and tears started to fall down her face. She made sure to hold her sobs in until the door was locked again, starting to wail as soon as it was.

She didn't love Gabe, not at all. She wasn't crying for him. She was relieved of his absence. She was crying because she thought that Violet, the woman she loved, the woman she'd do anything for, was happy. Was on her way to Paris with her girlfriend. Maybe even Minerva would propose while they were there.

It'd be just her luck, wouldn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violet took a swig from her cup, looking at the crying redhead in front of her and feeling no remorse. Minerva wailed and sobbed, apologizing and blubbering, but Violet couldn't listen.

"P-Please don't leave me, I'll change-"

"Minerva, you got a fucking sexually transmitted disease, would you ever stop with that "I'll change" bullshit? You're giving me a headache," the blonde groaned, rubbing her temple.

"Why... Why don't you care that I cheated on you?" Minerva asked, reaching out to hold her hand, "you still love me, don't you?"

"Love you?" She repeated, "I'm not sure if I ever loved you."

"You, you did, you said... so..." She sniffled.

"We all say things we don't mean, Minnie. You told me you weren't getting fucked by random people in our bed yet here we are!" She screamed, slamming her fists on the table. The blonde took a deep breath and stood up, heading towards her room.

Minerva turned in her chair, looking at her as she walked.  
"Baby, where are you going?! Let's talk about this!"

"No." Violet said sternly as she opened the bedroom door. "I'm done. I'm done for real, I can't do this, I'm leaving tonight," she swore as she pulled out a suitcase she had prepared and started to pack.

Minerva's eyes widened and she shot off of the chair, running to the blonde.  
"No, no, no, my Vi, don't leave me," she cried, "we can fix this."

"Fix your fucking condoms first, bitch!" Violet replied, shrugging her off as she tried to hug her shoulders.  
"I'm. Done. I deserve better."

"You do, you so do," the redhead began to kiss behind her ear, knowing it made her weak, "come to bed, sleep it off,"

"Minerva." Violet breathed, "I'm gonna count to three. If you are not off of me, I'm going to fling you into a wall and not feel guilty about it,"

"Nooo!" She whined, pulling off of her. "Vi, please don't leave,"

Violet grabbed the suitcases handle and began to walk out of the apartment, not caring to look back at the redhead.

"Goodbye, Minerva." She whispered as she left the room, listening as she began to cry.

Violet made it down the stairs and out of the building before tears of her own started to fall and she pulled out her phone, dialling the first number she knew.

"Clementine?" She whimpered, "can I stay at your place?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clementine unlatched the door, pulling it wide open for the blonde who walked right in, face covered in rain and tears. She dropped her suitcase at the door and wrapped her arms around the brunette, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I left Minnie."

"I left Gabe."

They both pulled away from each other, looking into each other's eyes with jaw dropped expressions.

"You left Minnie?"

"You left Gabe?" They said in unison.

Clementine began to blush before wrapping her arms around the blonde again, "I'm proud of you," she told her, "but you're soaking wet, you're like a dog, we need to get you into a bath. Come on." She lead the blonde to the bathroom, leaving her in front of the door while she went off to fetch her some soft towels.

She broke them back, putting them down on the hamper outside of the room before she started to take off the blonde's soaking jacket and boots.  
"How long were you in the rain?"

"I walked."

"Walked?"

Violet nodded as Clementine set her boots one by one at each other's side by the heater.  
"Didn't Louis pick you up?"

"He was busy."

"You should've called, I could've got you a cab," the brunette frowned, putting Violet's jacket on the heater. "Go take a nice warm bath, I'll be downstairs. We can self soothe for the night."

And that's when Violet broke down in tears.

"I, I don't have anywhere to go after this, I can't go back to her,"

"Hey! I'm not letting you go back, don't be silly!" The brunette rubbed her arms up and down, "you're my best friend, I'd never put you in harm's way. You're staying here for as long as you need it, you hear me? Nobody's gonna break my Violet down." She promised.

The blonde looked up at her, small and fragile, "tha-thanks..."

"Go take a nice, warm bath," she smiled, "I'll be right downstairs."

Violet nodded, slowly turning the knob of the door. She slipped in, the room already steamy. Clementine had most likely taken a bath herself to calm down. Violet turned the tap on, plugging the hole to prevent the water from escaping. She placed the towels down on the toilet seat and began to strip off, feeling safe and secure in Clementine's home.

Clementine had done this for her more times than memorable. Anytime something bad happened, she'd invite the blonde around and allow her to take a bath to calm down since Violet hadn't had a bath tub in her home.

Once the tub had filled enough, the blonde slipped in, immediately feeling better and calmer. The water was soothing, but she didn't want to stay long. She was eager to get downstairs to Clementine.

She washed her arms and legs and body, not bothering with her hair, she stood up and stepped out of the tub and dried herself off quickly before sneaking to Clementine's room to steal one of her hoodies and shorts.   
The blonde slipped them on before she went back to the bathroom, tidying up her mess and heading downstairs to the brunette.

Clementine was curled on the sofa, a large blanket draped over her legs and a free space beside her. She patted it and the blonde took her seat beside her, covered with the blanket, too.

"Nice bath?"

"Mhm."

"What happened with Minnie?"

"She went and got herpes," Violet said, looking at her best friend who had her lips pursed.  
"Go on, laugh, I know you want to,"

"I'm sorry, just," Clementine broke out, "you said it so casually," she chuckled. "That sounds horrible though, I hope she's okay."

"Clem, we broke up, you don't have to fake being nice anymore."

"Thank fuck, I hate that bitch," she sighed with relief. "I'm happy you got away."

"So am I..." Violet frowned, the brunette able to tell that she was unsure of whether or not she was seeing honest with herself.

"Come on," Clementine encouraged, holding her hand, "I have ice cream in the fridge and a shit ton of movies that need watching, what do you say?"

"Sad movies?" She sniffled.

"The saddest of the sad," she smiled brightly. "I'll go get the ice cream. Be riiiight back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about half an hour, Violet had fallen to sleep on Clementine's shoulder. Her breath hitting the brunette's neck, she shifted slightly every few minutes, wanting to be comfortable. Clementine reached out, switching off the TV as to not disturb the blonde.

She slowly moved, resting her cheek on the blonde's head. She swore she'd only close her eyes for a few minutes but soon enough, she was asleep on the blonde's head, as the blonde was asleep in her shoulder.

There was no fights. No shouting. Peacefulness. Like it always should be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Meet me in the hallway

As the morning slowly creeps up on her, Violet awakes with a pounding headache, sitting up slightly in the bed to try and gather her surroundings. Makeup on the dresser, her shoes neat and laid at the door-...

Since when did Violet wear makeup? And... neat? Clean, tidy? Violet doesn't even own more than three pairs of shoes!

She frowns and looks around the room, down at the sheets. Silky, white, clean and soft. She stops herself from melting back into them, they were drugging her, forcing her back to sleep. And there was no better feeling at that moment. No amount of sex could ever beat the feeling of soft, warm, silky sheets against her back after sleeping against the cheap, rough ones that Minerva had insisted on buying so she could just throw them out after dragging some random girl back to their apartment.

That's when the bedroom door opened.

"Oh hey, you're awake," Clementine smiles, her voice soft as she walks over, carrying a tray. She puts the tray over the blonde on the bed before going around the other side and crawling on to the sheets beside her, taking a small breath and inhaling the scent of Violet in her bed. Something she thought she'd never get to experience.  
"Did you get a nice rest? There's some pain meds there in case you need them,"

"How did I get into bed?" Violet asks, finding and taking the pill before she begins to cut up the pancakes her best friend had made for her. Violet always loved Clementine's pancakes. They were always warm and fresh and slathered with maple syrup, Violet smiles as she began to eat them, the taste of memories in her mouth. They were probably really fucking unhealthy, but she was willing to deal with it.

Those fucking pancakes are intoxicating.

"I woke you up, you were groggy but we walked up together. I had to help you to bed, you're pretty clumsy when you're tired."

"We slept together?!"

"Oh, um, haha," the brunette begins to blush, the redness radiating from her cheeks and she could almost swear a bomb had been set off inside her, "I slept beside you. You needed comfort more than me."

"Oh..." Violet nods, swallowing her pancakes before she looks at her best friend and speaks, loving the way Clementine always seemed engaged in what she was saying, just proving that she really did care. "What exactly happened with Gabe? I feel like we only talked about Minni-Minerva. Minerva, last night," Violet says, partially choking back her pancakes as she realized her mistake.

Clementine sighs and shrugs, tying her hair back nervously.  
"It is what it is, Vi. He wasn't good for me and I guess I just realized that," she claims as she pulls her hair into a tight ponytail, then reaching out to caress Violet's face and boop her on the nose.  
"Besides, now I have more time for you! Relationships are overrated. Bro's before hoe's, you know?"

Violet looks at her with disgust, "...You've been spending too much time with Louis," they both chuckled for a moment until the laughter dies down, and all of a sudden it's eerily quiet.   
"I don't want to intrude," Violet frowns, looking around the room nervously before looking at her pancakes. "But you do make the best pancakes. I can't really skip out on them,"

"Help yourself," She chuckles, taking the fork from her hand and putting the food in her mouth for her.   
"What do you wanna do today? What can you do after a breakup?" The brunette ponders. lips pursed in concentration.

"We can go to that trail in the mountains, you know the one we trained in? I've been dying to go back. It's closed off now, but I mean, we can obviously get in," Violet chuckls, sitting upright in the bed as Clementine glared at her.

"There's that cockiness I love so much." She laughs, putting down the fork and standing up, "Okay well, I'm gonna take a shower. You have some clothes still in the closet, I trust you can dress by yourself,"

"Mmm, I don't know. My arm kinda hurts,"

Clementine flushes pale, worry overtaking her face, "Does it really? Did Minerva hurt you?"

"I'm kidding," Violet smiles, "I'm fine. Go have a shower, you need it,"

"That's rude."

"I can be worse."

"That's true," She chuckles, "Okay, I'll be done soon."

"Don't be too long!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing up straight on the gate, Violet pulls herself over with the swing of her heavy boots. She huffs and jumps on to the ground, feeling the leaves crunch beneath her as her feet connected with them. She wipes her hands together as if they were dusty and turned around, a smile on her face, she outstretches her arms.

"Ta-daaaah! See! It's easy!"

Clementine blinks. "You call that easy? You're a lot lighter than me. If I stepped up there, the gate would break,"

"We're the same weight."

"But we carry it differently. You're scrawny, your weight is spread out all over your body, whereas I'm more muscular and my weight is spread across my stomach and arms. I can't do that. Just open the gate,"

"I'm not scrawny!"

"You're also whiny."

"Alright, you know what?" Violet grumbles, walking over and muttering a ton of swear words as she unlatches the gate.  
"You're gonna get me fired for this." She claims before a voice was heard echoing through the mountains from behind them.

"Hey! You can't do that, this area is closed off!" The man shouts, marching over to them.   
As Clementine walks in, closing the gate over behind her, Violet sighs and reaches into her pocket.

"Look, man, I didn't want this any more than you did," she declares as she took out her taser gun. She watches his eyes open wide and cheekily waves him a little goodbye before he was completely fried and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Clementine looks over his body, nudging his leg with the toe of her boot. "Is he dead?"

"He shouldn't be, I only tased him, but maybe he has a weak heart," Violet sighs, getting down on her hunches and taking his wrist, checking for a pulse.

"Anything there?"

"Who am I? Derek Shepherd?"

"We had medical training, dumbass."

"You know I failed our medical training, Clem. I wouldn't know the difference between a lung and a spine, I'm a spy, not a doctor."

Clementine huffs, taking his hand from Violet, pressing her thumb against it and concentrating.  
"Mmmm, yeah, I think he's alive. May as well hide him though, you know... just in case."

"Where will we hide him?"

"Uh, there's a tree there. We can just tie him up, that way if he wakes up, he's not gonna find is,"

"Sure, we should cover his mouth, too."

"All this just because you wanted to walk this goddamn trail," Clementine mutters as she takes the man's ankles, beginning to drag him to the tree, watching as the leaves moved out of the way for his humongous body.

Violet takes his hands and does her best to help, but he's just fucking huge.  
"He's got an ID tag, we should take it. That way if anyone asks, we just say we work here," she tells her friend as they shuffle along to their destination.

"How the hell did you become a spy? The ID tags obviously gonna have his picture on it! I know I'm aging Vi, but I don't think I could pass as a sixty-year-old man yet," Clementine says as they reach the tree and she reaches into her backpack, finding the rope that she'd been advised to carry (by Violet.)

"I know but we could get away with the name."

"What's the name?"

Violet leans down as Clementine ties his hands around the tree, she takes the ID tag from around his neck and looks at it before sighing, knowing Clementine would tease her for this idea for the rest of her life.  
"Larry Caul."

"Well, you do look like a bit of a Larry,"

"I do not!" Violet fakes being offended. "If I look like a Larry, then you... you look like a Craig!"

"Alright, Larry. At least I haven't got a dad name."

"Yeah you're right, you've got the same name as my 'weird uncle'." Violet chuckles, standing up and looking around, taking a deep breath of fresh air. She drops his ID tag beside him on the ground and outstretches her hand for the brunette.

"You wanna hold my hand?" Clementine chuckles.

"Well, you know. Like old times," Violet tries to defend herself, "Remember when it would rain and we'd huddle together? Underneath the trees to try and warm each other up? You always held my hand when we walked along the edges, too. You were scared of falling into the river,"

Clementine flushes red, trying to cover her face with one hand as another reaches out hold Violet's.   
"I wasn't scared. I just wanted to be sure that if it did happen, we'd go down together,"

"Charming," Violet replies, both laughing as they stroll down the trail together, hand in hand just like old times. But Clementine was doing her best to remind herself that it didn't mean anything, because Violet never felt the same.

"Vi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when we did that coarse where we had to roll down the hills? God, I hated that."

"You know, everything we learned and trained for physically, it wasn't really needed." Violet says, eyeing the trees as they move, "It's a pity we weren't trained for the sleepless nights or the amount of information we'd have to store. I mean, we're walking databases. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even human at all,"

Clementine takes a deep breath of air and lets it go, "I know, Vi." Her lips purse together and she questions whether or not to say what was coming, "I think that's why we didn't work out."

"Cause we were baby spies?"

She shrugs, "Yeah, I suppose. I mean, we left school at thirteen to train for this job, Vi, they never gave us a chance to be teenagers. We were living a fantasy thinking that we'd be able to fall in love."

"Random selection," Violet whispers sadly, "I wish we stayed in school sometimes, Clem. I wish we stayed with Lou and Brody, and... Mitch, Sophie, all of them. I wish we had a chance to be kids again," they stop in their tracks and Clementine turns around, looking at the girl anxiously.

"I wish we could start again."

"But we've been through so much together," Violet gasps, trying her best not to cry, "You know? We know too much about each other to be enemies..."

"... And not enough about each other to be... lovers," She replies, looking down at the ground and pondering.  
"Maybe someday, Vi."

"Yeah, maybe," She nods, her thoughts overtaking her for a moment before she smiles and stands up again, meeting her eyes. "Let's go get ice cream after this. We can go home and cry again about our traumatic and non-existent childhood innocence."

"Sounds fun, let's do it,"

Clementine and Violet continue their walk through the fresh woods, hand in hand, arms swaying forward and backward as they move, pointing out all the small things that remind them of their time as trainees.

"I lost my virginity at that tree," Clementine points out.

Violet smirks, "I know. I stole it."

"Indeed you did," She laughs, "that's where I learned how to shoot a gun." She points to the tree on the other side of it, "The training area, you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember them teaching you to shoot before they taught me because apparently I was too clumsy," she narrows her eyes, "Wow, we lost our virginity beside the area where people openly shoot guns. Clumsy, untrained people at that. How fucking stupid were we?"

"We were horny teenagers in love." She says, looking at the tree, "But you got pneumonia after that. So at least we figured out earlier on that having sex by a tree in the rain isn't a smart idea,"

"Well... what about that time down at the bridge? When it was flooding and we decided to have sex on the bridge?"

Clementine blushes at the memory.  
"We can't be judged. They basically held us captive here for years. Lord knows if we got caught in bed together, we could've... they would've been... one of us would've been thrown out of training and the other would've been treated like shit for the rest of training," she turns to look at the blonde who doesn't look back.  
"I wouldn't have got through it here without you. I'm happy we took risks. Maybe it was stupid, but what other choice did we have?"

"You're right." She nods before turning to meet her eyes, "I'm happy we took risks, too. It worked out just fine."

"It did," Clementine beams brightly, "now let's go get ice cream,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violet lays her head on Clementine's shoulder as she stuffs the ice cream into her mouth, focusing on the TV whilst Clementine texts on her phone.  
"Who are you texting?"

"My dad," she replies, sighing before she puts the phone on the table. "You know what? The other day I bought a pet rat."

"I'm sorry, you what???"

"I said I bought a pet cat?"

"Oh," Violet sighs with relief, a hand on her chest, "god, I thought you said rat,"

"I did."

"What??" Violet repeats, looking around the room nervously and pulling her legs up to her chest, gulping yet trying to be nonchalant about it. She blinks a few times as she looks around the floor for the creature.  
"Where um, where is it?"

"Oh, he's not here yet. He's being transferred to the pet store, I pick him up in a week," she states, reaching out to put a hand on her thigh, she laughs at the blonde's reaction.  
"I'm sorry. I know you don't like rats, I had to,"

"Is this you telling me that you don't want me to stay anymore?" Violet questions, lip tucked beneath her top one, "you can just say it, Clem. I get it," she averts her eyes before a hand is placed on her cheek, pulling her attention back.

"Hey, that's not it at all!" The brunette says, directing her head to her own. Now they stare into each other's eyes and oh, boy, was it a mistake.  
Clementine swallows.  
"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean.... you're very close to me..."

Violet doesn't say anything, eyes still melting into the brown ones as the curly-headed girl searches for the right apologetic words. It was a split-second decision but one that Violet was sure she had to make as she didn't waste time, inching it and grazing her lips across the brunette's ones.

Fuelled by her surprise, the brunette slowly let her hands go up to the blonde's neck, fingertips lightly padding along the skin before tangling between her hair and inching her closer.

It felt like no kiss that she'd received before, not from Gabe, not from Violet herself, not from anyone. It was new, it was refreshed, but it still held that same element of awkwardness, clumsiness, and innocence that it did when the girls had first started to date.

No battling for dominance, no feeling of being in a game. They respected each other, it was mutual, and Clementine wanted to keep that mutual respect for as long as possible before Violet had to pull away.

After a few seconds of small and quiet little gasps, reactions to what had just happened and attempts at getting her breath back, Violet sighs.

"Clem, I'm so sorry," she speaks in a husky, post-make out voice, "I really, really didn't mean to, I didn't, I wasn't... I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable, it's just you were so... so close and I could feel your breath and it, god... I'm so fucking stupid,"

But the brunette can't speak. Mesmerized by the way her lips are moving. Because Violet couldn't stop herself from apologizing over and over and it was just becoming background noise to Clementine and she needed to do something to shut her up-

"Kiss me."

"What??"

Her lips crashed against Violet's, the sound of teeth clanging together as her hands gently cupped the blonde's cheeks, rubbing over her cheekbones with her thumbs.

She hadn't even noticed that she was straddling her.

And where the fuck did their ice cream cups go?

"God, somebody had to shut you up, you were giving me a headache," the brunette says with the quiet husk of a whisper in her voice, forehead leaning against the blonde's, she looks over her face as Violet keeps her eyes closed, afraid to open them.   
"Vi..."

"Mmhm?"

"Do you like being kissed?"

She sighs, nodding slyly. Clementine moves slightly on her lap and the quietest whimper imaginable escaped from Violet's lips, she instinctively reached up to wrap her fingers around the brunette's wrist, eyes still closed. She furrows her eyebrows.

"I'm still here,"

"I know, I just like touching you,"

"Yeah... do you... let's, let's go upstairs, let's take this upstairs," she whispers shakily, nervous as she leaned into the blonde's ear, "I think I can work out the things you like,"

"I want to stay here," Violet releases Clementine's wrist, hands going down her sides and finally reaching around to cradle the curve of her rear.  
"I like it like this, I like..." She swallows, "I like feeling you on top of me,"

Clementine breaths heavily and curls into Violet's chest, Violet leans her chin on the brunette's head as Clementine begins to unzip her hoodie, eager for what was underneath, but going slowly should Violet suddenly not want anymore.

The zipper was fully down when her hands slipped into her jacket, now open, she very, very gently reached out to her breast and started to massage it.   
"Is this okay?"

"I'm, I'm... yeah, it's... it's good..."

"Promise me that you'll tell me if you want me to stop?"

She nods, "I promise, Clem," Violet says, a deep breath of fresh air taken into her lungs before it left again.

"Violet,"

"Yeah...?" She gulps, slowly reaching her hand up to close over the brunette's, wanting to guide her to the place where she craved her touch.

"When's the last time you had sex?" She asks, a thumb rubbing across the blonde's hardening nipple. Violet gasped, arching her back into the touch before responding.

"I, um... when me, me and... Minerva, we... we were trying to keep our relationship, fuck," she breathes out shakily, tears pricking her eyes.

Clementine slows down, face contorting to gentle and calm.  
"Do you want me to slow down?"

"Please don't, I just need a minute," she rasps out before chuckling, "I haven't been... you know, played within a long time... I'm sure you can tell."

"Let me fix that," her hand came to the back of Violet's neck again and she pulled her in to where the tips of their noses almost rubbed off of each other, "I can fix you," she says, catching the blonde's top lip with her bottom one, giving her open space to slide her tongue in.

Violet squeaks, hoping to fuck that Clementine hadn't heard it but she could feel the brunette's smile against her lips and she just knew that she was in for it.

She pulls away, perfect, always perfect. She took in her breath of air and spoke to the blonde, feeling Violet's small, nervous hands reach down to unbutton the brunette's jeans.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed?"

"No, I want this now," Violet pulled down her zipper, Clementine pressing kisses to her head as she did her work. 

"Lift." Violet orders, and the brunette focused on her knees, bringing herself to hover over Violet's lap for a moment as she slid down her pants, leaving them looped together around her ankles, before Clementine assisted her in pulling them completely off. Then bringing her hand, Violet cupped, to lightly brush over her underwear as she breathed in deeply against her neck.  
"It's been a long time..."

"Mhm," she breathes in deeply, inhaling the scent of the blonde. She then slowly started to move on the blonde's lap, creating friction for the both of them.

The brunette slightly moved her body to the side, her knee slotting between Violet's legs as she started to grind against the blonde. It was clear as fuck who was making the decisions here.

"Vi,"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to make some noises for me?" She asks, taking the blonde's hand up to cup her breasts, bouncing as she moved, "I think you want to make noises, hm? You... want me to hear how good I'm making you feel, don't you?"

Violet blushes, eyes closed, brows furrowed, focusing on the brushing of her clit against Clementine's knee.  
She took a deep breath, "don't..."

"Don't, what?" She asks, knowing full well what the panting girl was getting at as she swiped her thumb across her bud.

"Don't say that, you know... how I... get."

"I don't remember. Must've hit my head today. How about you remind me?"

"Oh, god... fuck you,"

"I think you'll find that I'll be the one fucking you," A smile, "if you make some pretty little noises,"

"Can you please, please, _please_ just fuck me already?" She whines, writhing against her knee, "Please?!"

The brunette smiles gently, reaching her hands up to softly cup the blonde's cheeks before connecting their lips slowly, "Hey, you know I don't like it when you beg like that. I want you to be happy and that just makes me feel like I'm torturing you,"

"You are torturing me!" She grumps, feeling her stomach knot, "Oh fuck, god..."

"Are you gonna cum already?" She chuckles, "Wow, you really haven't done this in a while, have you?" She questioned, trailing her hand down the green-eyed girl's toned stomach achingly slow before she reached her heat, smiling as she watched Violet furrow her eyes in anticipation. "What do you want? Is something wrong? Your cheeks are flushed, maybe you've got a cold," she teases, tucking her hair behind her ear before nipping down at the blonde's exposed neck, leaving the softest kisses possible before she would tug on the blonde's skin and pull away with the part in her mouth.

"You're so pretty, go on, focus on it." She whispers, still refusing to touch the girl and watching as she humped against her leg, "You have no idea how beautiful you are. You're always beautiful but I just wish I could keep these rosy cheeks forever," she leans down to kiss her forehead, and that's when she finally stops moving, eyebrows still furrowed and breath heavy. Violet lets out soft little puffs of breath before her eyes open and she looks at the ceiling.

This was a mistake.


End file.
